Attack  of  the  Giant  Claws
by super secret shadow
Summary: This  story  is  full  of  giant  claws,  &  it  has  some  funny  bits


**Hi again. This is my 2nd story & before we start, I'll just say that my stories will be linked. Still different stories altogether. Enjoy!**

**& all characters belong to SEGA, exept the hedgehog form of Maria (just like my first story Sonic Heroes 2).**

"DOOOOOOM! DOOOOOOOOOOOM!" called out a voice coming from a junkyard near Station Square. "Hey Sonic!" Tails called out to the famous hedgehog. "Tails, what is it, you found him ?" Sonic said, rushing to Tails. Tails pointed to the hand sticking out of some trash & Sonic started digging frantically. Tails noticed the hand move (Just so you don't get too scared Doom is still alive) & ran away, screaming. Sonic also sees the hand moved, but instead of screaming & running away he grabbed the hand & pulled.

Meanwhile, at the Ark 2 hedgehogs were talking when the dark skinned one (Shadow, duh) heard a noise. The female one (Amy, duh) asked Shadow what was wrong. Shadow said to Maria (Damn it) that he heard something. "It sounds like a rock somehow clinged to the Ark, but that's just-" then the window sudden cracked apart, but there was no vacuum effect happening. Then a giant claw reached in & grabbed Maria. Shadow grabbed her by the leg, but another giant claw slammed & knocked out Shadow. Maria grabbed a Chaos Emerald (I don't know how she got it) & tossed it to Shadow. then the giant claws left & the vacuum effect started (finally). Shadow & the Chaos Emerald floated off into space. Hour later Shadow woke up & found that he could breath though there was no air then hits a spaceship & gets knocked out again.

Back at Station Square Sonic was looking for Tails, carrying Doom on his back (in case you haven't read my first story Doom was a wolf who was best freinds with Sonic before they met ). When he found Tails they laid Doom on Tails' new device (a bed that can shrink to fit in a normal pocket) & wheeled him to the hospital.

At the centre of Angel Island Knuckles was asking Blaze why she & Silver need to get to the master Emerald when a giant claw swooped down &grab Blaze. Silver tried to save Blaze but another giant claw slammed him into the ground. Knuckles was standing on the spot, terrorized. The 2nd giant claw smashed the Master Emerald, but Angel Island didn't start falling. Blaze tossed the 7 Sol Emeralds to Silver then the giant claws dissapeared. Then Angel Island started falling down.

Back at the spaceship an alien was staring at the creature floating outside her spaceship. It decides to put him in the spaceship. When it puts a white liquid in his mouth Shadow starts coughing. "Oh you're alive, but how" said a voice that sounds just like Maria's. Shadow, seeing a siloutte of Maria cried "MARIA YOU'RE OKAY". then it goes "Maria? Who's Maria?" Shadow then notices that it was plantlike creature. "My name is Cosmo." Shadow replies "you mean the Seedrian from SonicX". Cosmo answers "I don't know what SonicX is but yeah I'm a Seedrian. Look I'm trying to find Earth so that I can find Sonic the Hedgehog so that he can save the rest of my people." "Well I don't know where Earth is I can still Chaos Control this whole spaceship to Earth... CHAOS... CONTROL!" then the whole spaceship vanished in a bright light.

In Metropolis Amy & Cream were talking about Sonic, though Cream is starting to get bored. Then 2 giant claws swoop down & grab the 2 girls. Cheese tries to save Cream but can't get the giant claw to release Cream (duh the giant claw is easily capable of resisting the attacks & not feel anything at the same time). When Cheese realizes that it can't save Cream, it flies off for help while the 2 giant claws disapeared, yet again (I forgot to mention that the girls disapear with all the giant claws that have appeared).

Angel Island is still falling & both Knuckles & Silver are trying to collect the 10 peices of the Master Emerald, along with Tikal & Chaos who were released when the Master Emerald was shattered. Big & Froggy are sitting at thier hut in Mystic Ruins when Big saw an island in the sky. when he sees that it's getting bigger, Big screamed. Then on the top of Angel Island a giant claw emerged & grabbed Tikal & Angel Island stopped right over Big's hut. Big's still screaming. Knuckles quickly put the last piece of the Master Emerald together, but freezes when he sees the giant claw. As soon as Knuckles sees Tikal is caught by the giant claw he jumps to give it a "Knuckles Sandwich", but another giant claw swoops at him, though Knuckles simply hits the other giant claw & both giant claws show the signs of pain in the one Knuckles hit. Knuckles catches Tikal then Silver tosses Chaos at the giant claws. The giant claws simply grab Tikal (& Knuckles) then disapeared, with Angel Island rising back up.

At an abanded building a bright light flashed then a spaceship appeared then a robot aimed it's gun at the spaceship. then Shadow & Cosmo hopped out of the ship "Omega, I need you to track where... Sonic is." "SONIC HEDGEHOG HAS BEEN CONFIRMED TO BE AT THE HOSPITAL, WITH MILES PROWER & DOOM WOLF." E123-Omega informed. "Now what's the big rush? Aren't you glad to see us Shadow?" Rouge said, dropping down from the ceiling. "Yes but we need to get to... uhhh... Sonic". "Just use the 5 Chaos Emeralds there!" replied Rouge. Shadow grabbed the 5 Chaos Emeralds then uses the 6 he now has to teleport everyone to the hospital.

At some unkown location the 2 giant claws which are revealed to be the legs of a giant talking chicken threw Tikal & Knuckles into a giant room with Maria, Blaze, Cream & Amy. Cream asks "why is he taking all of us?" Knuckles explains how the giant chicken, the god of complete & utter control, needs to get the energy of 7 females of different species to have the power to have complete & utter control. "But Maria & Amy are both hedgehogs, so what's the point of taking both of them" replied Cream. "Well I used to be human, that's how me & Shadow met."

"Doom, please wake up soon". Sonic hoped when suddenly, Vanilla, cheese, Big (did you think I wasn't gonna have any minor role for my favourite character), Silver, Chaos, Omega, Shadow, Rouge & Cosmo messily went in the hospital room to tell Sonic their problems that's been happening. then 2 giant claws swooped in & grabbed Rouge & Cosmo. Shadow & Omega tried to save Rouge while Tails tried to save Cosmo but the 2 giant claws dissapeared with Omega, Rouge, Shadow, Tails & Cosmo.

"WHAT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" roared in his new secret base. "THIS GOD THINKS THAT HE CAN RULE THE WORLD! NO ONE EXCEPT ME CAN DO THAT!" roars as he hops into some machine & flies off.

In Tails' workshop Sonic finds a ship (the flying kind) built by Tails called the **S**uper **M**assive **A**ir **S**peed **H**astler (**S**.**M**.**A**.**S**.**H**.) & a device that can home-in on Omega's electronic signature then flies off with Sonic, Big, Silver, Chaos, Cheese & Vanilla in it, & Doom as a secret stowaway.

"Chaos... Spear!" yelled Shadow as the god of complete & utter control tosses Shadow in the same room with everyone else & his Chaos Spear nearly hits Maria. "MARIA!" screamed Shadow & hugged her. The chicken god (I'll start calling him that now) grabbed Maria, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Tikal, Rouge & Cosmo. Everyone else tried to stop him from taking the girls, especialy Tails, but failed. The chicken god then absorbed the energy of the girls & started transforming. Then the **S**.**M**.**A**.**S**.**H**. smashed through the wall with Doom hopping off saying "did I miss anything?" then the god stopped transforming & is now a giant freakish monster (even more freakish than before).

"I'm nearly there!" yelled as he was flying towards the Ark.

"I'm NOW at FULL power" yelled/screamed the god. "I can NOW rule THE world! MWU hu HU!" the god continued. " YOU TOOK CREAM & AMY YOU ICECREAM!" Big screamed then ran over to some icecream that was there for some reason. He sits down & started licking (fooled you). "We can still defeat-" Sonic was interupted by a whip of the god's tail that defeated everyone at once. then flew in through the wall & roared "YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST TAKE OVER THE WORLD! NO ONE EXCEPT ME CAN DO THAT!" started charging a giant laser on his vechicle. before he fired, the god blew it up with a poke of his tail. the 7th Chaos Emerald slid right from the machine remains to Sonic. Sonic gets to Shadow & grabs his 6. he then becomes Super Sonic & starts fighting the god. the battle took an hour but Super Sonic won. Big then finished the icecream, looked at the machine remains & , then screamed "EGGMAN YOU MUST'VE MADE A MACHINE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! I'LL STOP THAT!" & started chasing . Silver used the 7 Sol Emeralds to put the energy back in all the girls & they all celebrated. THE END... or is it?


End file.
